


A death to remember

by Iminatankandyourenot



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, no beta we die like tommyinnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iminatankandyourenot/pseuds/Iminatankandyourenot
Summary: I’m late but here have some angst
Relationships: None
Kudos: 12





	A death to remember

He felt a foot kick into his stomach "Why don't you go see him there?" He felt hands wrap around his neck, snapping it.   
He felt his body slam into the ground, and everything went black.

A single message pinged the communicators of everyone on the server, stopping dead in their tracks. And a heartbroken scream echoed through the server.

Sam didn't want to believe it. He sprinted into the prison, he entered the prison, then the cell. He saw Dream, covered in blood.

"What. Did. You. Do."

"It's his fault, he got what he deserved."

"He is a CHILD."

"He had it coming."

"That doesn't mean you should MURDER him!"

White flashed across the green specks on his skin, and Dream snorted

"Where. Is. He?"

"Wherever you go when you die."

"Where is his body Dream."

"Gone."

"Where."

"By now? Ashes."

Sam punched Dreams face, shattering his mask, and then breaking his nose, and left. After exiting the cell, making his way outside, and when he saw Tommy’s house, he broke down crying.

Techno felt alone, His youngest brother, was dead. It shouldn't hurt him as much as it does, Tommy betrayed him, so why should he be sad? He had given Tommy a home, a safe place, yet he turned around and betrayed him. Techno broke down crying. He was an only child, yet again.

Phil had failed as a father. He had neglected Tommy, and now he was dead, he could blame no one but himself.

Tubbo couldn't believe it. It couldn't be true. He didn't want it to be true. A scream ripped itself from his throat, he fell to his knees, uncontrollable sobs echoing out of his throat. Ranboo and Jack were standing there, staring in horror at their communicators.

Jack should be happy, Tommy was dead, so why did he feel hollow?

Niki should be happy, Tommy was dead. Her and Jacks problems were gone, Tommy was dead, Dream was in prison. But she didn't, she felt hollow, she felt empty, she felt dead. Wilbur and Tommy were gone, her pseudo-brothers were dead. She broke down in sobs, the realization of what she had tried to do crashing down.

The void widened, and Tommy appeared. "Tommy? What? No you can't be here!" A voice shouted, "Wilby?" Hands wrapped around him, and suddenly he was back, Dream was choking him, Dream was killing him "Hey, hey, it's ok toms, he can't hurt you, he's not here." Tommy began sobbing into Wilburs sweater, as Wilbur brushed his hand through his hair, comforting him. The void around him tensed, it began dragging him away from Wilbur.

Dream was staring at him, the ever-present mask gone, his green eyes burrowing into his soul, and his smile, torturing him, a book in his hands snapped shut.

“Still don’t think I have the book Tommy?”

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s short but whatever


End file.
